Soul Eater Re:
by Metalspider55
Summary: Alex and Wynn are a meister and weapon pair with small knowledge of where they came from or what their past was like. Now three years later, after returning from their training as a Death Scythe and Death Scythe Meister, the previous year. Alex and Wynn form a Meister Team with their old friends as a new enemy appears, and revelations of their past start to come back at them.


"Why can we just turn back around and take the train all the way to Niagara? It's so freaking hot out here! Besides, you were the one who said we should travel by night so that way we could walk in the cool breeze." The girl complained as she drew her hood over her short mixed green and black hair. "Yeah, I might have said that, but if we were to stop and rest in the heat we'd just be exhausting ourselves more." the boy in front of her said back. "Yeah well..." the girl trailed off. "Not using that head of yours Wynn?" The boy said as he chuckled a bit. "Shut up Alex. Man you're annoying sometimes." Wynn said as she crossed her arms, but continued walking. They continued walking for another twenty minutes or so before they saw a few shadows in the distance. "How about we just stop there for the rest of the day? Then we can just head back during the night." Alex said as he pointed towards the few tall buildings that rose out of the sand. "Fine with me, just as long as we get out of this heat." Wynn said as she groaned and pulled her white hooded jacket even more over her head. "C'mon, the heats not that bad." Alex said as he stuck his arms out, a small gust of wind blowing around loose sand beneath him. "Yes, it is. My skin is burning, we're out of water, and I haven't had anything to eat since this morning." Wynn complained. "Is the only thing you've done today is complain?" Alex said as he walked underneath the gate into the small town. "No..." Wynn said as she looked up at the sign. The words 'Thunder-dome' were painted on in yellow paint. But that was probably years ago, now it was chipped and barely readable.

"Alex, are you sure this place is safe?" Wynn said as she caught up to him. "Absolutely." Alex said as he pushed open the saloon doors. Looking in at the abandoned area, there were even a few drinks still half full on a few of the tables. "Creepy." Wynn said as she shivered. "Don't tell me you're scared by an abandoned saloon." Alex said as he walked up to the nearest bar stool and dusted it off and sat down. "Well maybe I am." she said as she sat down right behind him. "And you're sitting down on the creepy bar stool chair in the creepy saloon in the creepy town because you think it's creepy and you wouldn't like to spend anymore time in it am I correct?" Alex said spinning around in his chair and looking at her. "That didn't make any sense..." Wynn said as she watched him spin around. "Of course it didn't. That why it sounds so right." Alex said as she stopped spinning around and held his head. His hand separating the small white patch of his hair from the rest of the black. "Spinning around gotten to you?" Wynn said as she smirked and looked at him. "Of course." Alex said as he put his hand down, unintentionally hitting a small bell on the bar table.

"Yes?" a voice said as a tall slim figure walked out from behind a black curtain that was hanging off to the right of Alex and Wynn. "Creepy person in a creepy saloon in a creepy abandoned town." Wynn whispered to herself as she looked at the man. He was clean-shaved and wore a white button down shirt, and a black sweater vest. "Finally," Alex said as he stretched his arms and releasing his fingers from the bell. "Do you have any cold drinks that we could buy and some food?" Wynn said as she reached down into her bag to pull out her wallet. "Oh, no worries." the man said as he sulked back through the curtains and came out with two plates of hot grilled cheese sandwiches and two glasses of bubbling soda. "Alright, finally some food." Wynn said as she reached for the sandwich, about to bite into it. "You know, you're like the first person we've seen here." Alex said as he reached for his drink. "Too bad I'm the last person you'll ever see." the man whispered as he laughed maniacally.

Alex had his drink close to his lips, the liquid running down the glass as he put it back down. "Wynn I wouldn't eat that." Alex said as he stood up, Wynn put her sandwich back down and followed Alex's lead. "Still think this is a good idea?" Wynn said as she started to back away from the bar. "Not anymore." Alex said as he held out his hand. Wynn did the same and put her hand in his as she glowed a light green color, now a katana in Alex's hand, the blade was black. Through all of this, the man continued to laugh hysterically. "Oh calm down you two." The man said as he hit the table. "I was only joking, the food's fine. Surely you don't have to kill me." he said looking at them. "We do this every time we have outsides wander in here." "I'm not so sure." Wynn said, her voice sounding metallic. "Well if you're so sure about that then where's everybody else?" Alex said. "I can tell you where the sheriff is." a voice said as the sound of boots hitting the wooden floor started to move. Alex turned around as Wynn changed back into her human form. "Sorry about that scare little miss." A man said as he sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "Don't get many visitors here. After all, it is just me, my wife, and our bartender." The man said as he sat down, motioning Alex and Wynn to join him. They promptly did so.

"Wait, so you mean there's only three people living in this town?" Wynn sighed and took a drink of her soda. "Well," the Sheriff sighed. "Soon to just be me and the bartender." "And why's that?" Alex questioned as he started to tear into the grilled cheese sandwich. "We've had trouble with this...monster." The Sheriff said. "Monster?" Wynn asked as she turned her head to the side. "More or so, it's a Chupacabra. Or so what we've seen it as. It took one of our townspeople, one by one during the past two months, and last night it took my wife away from me." He sighed and shook his head. "We've tried to fight it off, but it took all our weapons. It's like we couldn't harm it." Wynn looked over at Alex, who looked back at her as he crammed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. Alex swallowed and turned to the Sheriff. "What time does it usually appear?" he asked. "The minute the sun goes down." The Sheriff said. "You two don't think you can kill it do you?" "Well," Alex said folding his arms, a smiled crossing his face. "Let's see. Chupacabra versus Death Scythe and Meister. I think we'll wait until it sees it has no one to kidnap, and we'll track it back to where it came from." Alex said. "Would you make sure that my wife is alright?" The Sheriff said, lifting his head, his small beady eyes looking straight into Alex's. "And if anyone else is alive too." He said smiling at the Sheriff. "Bless your souls." The Sheriff said as he smiled and shook Alex's hand several times. "It's no problem at all sir." Wynn said as she smiled. "Come, we'll all go to my house and wait there for it. You to Stephen." The Sheriff said to the bartender. "Sure thing." Stephen said as he took Alex's and Wynn's finished dishes from them and put them in the sink behind him. The Sheriff, Wynn, and Alex all got up out of their chairs, and started to head for the door, Stephen following them outside.

They were all sprawled about the Sheriff's living room. Alex laying down on the couch, taking the entire thing up. Wynn laying down right beside the couch, a small book in front of her face. Stephen sitting on the windowsill, his hair covering his eyes as he gazed about the deserted lonely town. The sheriff himself sitting in a comfortable looking armchair, his hands clasped together over his stomach. "So, Miss," The Sheriff, said breaking the silent spell over them. "You said you were a Death Scythe am I correct?" Wynn's face went red as she sat up and turned around to face him. "Yes, that is correct." She replied, smiling at him. "Mind explaining to me what that is?" the Sheriff said, leaning forward, his full attention now on her. "Well, umm, you see…" Wynn started to say, totally caught off guard. "It all starts with Demon Weapons." Alex said interrupting Wynn. "The first Demon Weapons' were created eight-hundred years ago by the Witch Arachne, following instructions found within the Book of Eibon. To create a Demon Weapon she murdered one of her fellow witches to used her as a sacrifice. Using the witch's soul, which had the power of transformation, Arachne joined together an inanimate weapon and a human soul to create a Demon Weapon, who had the ability to transform from Human to Weapon form at will. This act of killing her own kind labeled her as 'the Heretic' and caused her to be hunted by both by Lord Death and Witch alike. Demon Weapons, despite their unplanned creation, were accepted into the world. Lord Death and his band of followers were the first to team up with the Demon Weapon's in their fight against the Witch's and evil in the world."

After the long explanation Wynn stared blankly at Alex. "What?" he said as he looked down at her. "I got stuck in the Death Room for three hours." He said "Not entirely my fault." Wynn smiled at him and patted his head, some of the black strands of hair moving into the whitened part. "Oh course it's not." She said as she smiled and laid back down onto the floor. "Alright, so we know how the Demon Weapons were formed, but it still doesn't explain the rank of Death Scythe." The Sheriff said. "Allow me to continue." Alex said. "For a weapon to become a death scythe, the weapon, along with their meister, must quest and eat ninety-nine souls that are on their way to becoming a Kishin, I'm supposing you know what that is, and one witch soul. The witch soul is the hardest soul to capture and so is normally done last. If a witch soul is captured before gaining the other required souls, it is held within the DWMA until the correct number has been met. If a soul other than a witch soul is eaten last, such as like a lizard's soul or something, the previous souls will become worthless and the quest must be restarted. Once a weapon has achieved Death Scythe status, the weapon in question will undergo a few changes in weapon form. By consuming the last witch's soul a Death Scythe is granted powerful abilities. This is achieved by the advanced wavelength control gained from the witch's soul that has been obtained, which can give rise to magical abilities, manifesting further special abilities. Death Scythe's can also gain special abilities depending on the Witch's soul that they consumed. Like" Alex finished by cracking his neck and scratching his head. "So there's just one DWMA?" Stephen asked as he turned to face the three of them. "As far as I know, North America has two. One out in the desert, wherever the hell it is, and the one that we belong to which is hidden underneath Niagara Falls, New York side." Wynn said. "And I think Lord Death said something about their being a few around the world. But Lord Death can't leave Death City, so I'm not sure who governs the ones in other countries. But he told me that the Death Room underneath Niagara Falls and the other one here in America are multidimensional. So I'm guessing they're linked." "Well that is what multidimensional means." Alex said as he rolled his eyes.

Around six, Alex looked out the window of the Sheriff's house, scanning his eyes around the town outside. "It's almost sundown." he said as he turned around, Wynn was sitting on the couch now, twiddling her thumbs around. "Give it time Alex." She said back as she looked over at him. After a few minutes, the sun was gone. "I don't understand." The Sheriff said as he looked out the window. "It should be here by now." "Maybe it decided not to come tonight." Stephen said as he twitched uncomfortably a bit. "You okay there Stephen?" Alex said, as he looked over at him from the armchair. "P-perfectly fine. W-why do you a-ask." Stephen said as he smiled at Alex. Alex raised his eyebrow, and shrugged. "I dunno, ever since the sun went down you've been all twitchy and stuff." He said as he laid his head back and laughed. "I'm starting to think you're the monster around here." He said, still laughing a bit. All of a sudden, Alex felt a pair of hands on his chest and lift him up. "C'mon, Stephen I was only joking." Alex said as he looked down at Stephen, who really didn't look like Stephen anymore. "Oh hell." Alex said as his eyes widened, and Stephen threw him at the window. The Sheriff barely had enough time to turn and duck before Alex flew through the window, landing on the ground, surrounded by sand and glass.

Wynn screamed as the Sheriff drew his revolver and started to fire at Stephen. He took a bullet to the shoulder and in one move, knocked Wynn and the Sheriff out of the window. He then jumped through the destroyed window frame and howled at them, sounding more monster than human. He looked more muscular as his arms, legs, and chest now puffed out with hair. His face was longer and had a dog like nose, his tongue forked and he had extremely large looking fangs. "Wynn!" Alex said as he got to his feet and ran over to her. Wynn's arm had been slashed by the broken glass. "Wynn are you okay?" Alex said the Sheriff got up and continued to shoot at Stephen, who was jumping from house to house, avoiding the shots. "Yeah, I'll be fine." she said as she looked at her arm and glowed green turning into a katana once more. Alex caught her by the hilt and pointed her at Stephen. "Hey, come over here so I can kick your sorry little ass." Alex said as he taunted Stephen. Stephen looked at Alex from the top of a house and jumped at him. Alex jumped back, before Stephen landed on top of the area where Alex was standing just a second before.

Alex ran at Stephen and tried to strike him several times, but he either missed, or his attack was deflected by Stephen's immense claws. "Damn, he's blocking everything." Stephen roared and lunged for Alex, who side-stepped and punched Stephen in the side. "D-damn." Stephen said as he backed up a bit. "Take this you son of a bitch!" The Sheriff said as he shot Stephen several times, in the shoulder and leg. Stephen took the shots and fell the ground. "You stole my wife and now you're going to pay for it!" The Sheriff yelled as he continued to shoot Stephen, who was now deflecting the bullets with his claws. The Sheriff started to move closer to Stephen, shooting and reloading angrily. "Sheriff wait!" Alex as the Sheriff was now within arms length on Stephen. Stephen smiled and swept at the Sheriff's legs, taking them out from under him. Stephen then jumped up and landed on the Sheriff's chest, breaking at least five ribs. "And your wife's soul was absolutely delicious." Stephen seethed through his teeth, and bit into the Sheriff's stomach. The Sheriff roared in pain as blood started to seep through his shirt and mix into the sand. "Hey fat ass!" Alex said as he ran at Stephen, Wynn pointed directly at his head. Stephen, who was occupied with the Sheriff, had no time to react. Alex stabbed Stephen right through the head with Wynn. Stephen's eyes remained wide in surprise as blood started to run down his head. A few moments later, he glowed black, and disappeared. Pure blue innocent souls were now floating around Alex and Wynn. Wynn changed back and kneeled down beside the Sheriff, who was gasping for air, his stomach ripped open and bleeding heavily. "It's too late for me." the Sheriff said, as he looked over at Alex and Wynn. "If I were to live it would just be me alone in the little town of ours. Besides, now I can finally be with my wife." he said as he reached his hand out and brought one of the little souls closer to his face, it was a bit darker than the rest as it floated there. The sheriff smiled and laid his head back, his body dispelling into another soul. Wynn wiped a few tears from her eyes as she looked at Stephen's blood red soul floating among the blue ones. She sighed and reached out to it and ate it, swallowing it down whole.

"It's so sad." Wynn said as she stood up and faced Alex. "Well at least their together now." he said as he walked over to a window that wasn't broken and drew with his finger on it. "Forty-two, forty-two, five-six-four, when you want to knock on death's door. Hey, Lord Death, are you there?" Alex said into the window as Wynn walked up beside him. "As a matter of fact I am." Lord Death said as he peered back through the window. "How's my new Death Scythe Meister and weapon coming along?" Lord Death asked as he backed away from his mirror. "Well, we stopped in a deserted town called Thunder-Dome; the people here were being attacked by a monster, which turned out to be one of their own. He's dead now, and so is the lone survivor of this place." Alex said. "That sounds like a downer." Lord Death said back. "It is." Wynn said as she shook her head a bit. "Anyways I'm glad you rang. You might be a Death Scythe Meister, but I'm not going to have you teach at the school underneath Niagara just yet. I would like you to select two other meister's and form a team with them, teach them a few things. They can be anyone you would like." Lord Death said. Wynn placed a hand on her chest and sighed "Thank goodness, I thought I was going to be replaced." she said happily. "Are you kidding? Going through another Death Scythe process? I think I'll stick with you." Alex said as he looked over at her and smiled, Wynn smiled back in response. "And in response to your order's Lord Death, I may have some people in mind."


End file.
